


Boys are Dumb

by truc



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Heart, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, Selina's and Bruce's wedding fiasco, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Selina breaks Bruce's heart. Clark wants to know why.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne (Implied), Selina Kyle & Clark Kent, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Boys are Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this story came from.

"Why did you do it?"

Selina continues to fill her bags, unconcerned by the male presence behind her. 

"Selina," the voice almost growls; it's nearly like Batman's, deep, angry and frustrated. 

But it's not him. Bruce never chases after the ones who leave him. That's what she used to love about him. Now, she doesn't know about that.

She takes the clothing from drawers one and two. The others she leaves, especially the dress she'll never wear: the gorgeous black wedding dress she hadn't shown to Bruce.

"Selina," the voice insists, softer, more dangerous as the male steps towards her. "Why did you break his heart?"

Her lips quiver into a smile. 

She had to admire irony at its finest. World's Finest indeed.

Silence follows her efficient movements as she picks her flight cache, already planning her next trip outside this jail-like-city. God, she needs sunlight, freshly squeezed oranges and simple prey, not this putrid half-sunk ship filled with sharks and flora, haunted by more ghosts than people. 

Then, he says, "It's not funny," in a voice that's more his, reasonable but scolding, almost paternalist.

Wasn't it? 

One time is unlucky; two times means a lack of prudence. Three times? Now, that's just plain stupid. Selina was not stupid.

"It's really none of your business," she declares as she closes her bags, heaving them on her shoulders. 

Clark warily eyes her, waiting for her followup. 

He should have known her better than to explain anything to anyone. She owes nothing to anyone.

Snapping sunglasses over her eyes, she side-steps him and heads to the door. 

"Clark," she calls out, "you're more than welcome to break his heart too. After all, I'm no longer in the picture."

He starts at her revelation, blinking at her as if she had spoken in a language he doesn't understand. Maybe he was a better actor than she'd conceived. 

Selina steps outside and struts away. 

Boys really are dumb. Next time, she's dating a woman.


End file.
